Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Kinky
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Sixth in the Unlimited Texting Series / Sequel to Of Apologies And Unanswered Texts - Kurt should have known better than to tell Puck he'd do anything. Puck/Kurt Slash


Hey, everyone! Okay, so I meant to post this a couple weeks ago. Clearly, I failed. But...I come offering porn? Okay? Okay. 

**For anyone new to the Unlimited Texting Series, the order is as follows**: Sext-y Distraction, The Morning After, The Mistake, Truth Be Told, and then Of Apologies And Unanswered Texts.

Also, please be aware, that when I post new parts of this verse, it will be an independent fic, so if you want to be alerted when a new fic is posted, select **Author Alert **rather than Story Alert. You'll never get an email if you chose Story Alert.

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Kinky  
>One-shot<p>

_What's up this weekend?_

_Studying. I have a huge exam Monday._

He felt bad lying to Mercedes, but it had to be done. There was still a lingering paranoia Friday as Puck drove him back from Dalton. It was the first time he'd seen the other boy since Regionals, but Puck was Puck and... Blaine had watched them leave and he couldn't push back the fear that the Warbler would tell his dad. He didn't think Blaine would be that vindictive, but Puck had made a show of kissing him in the hallway before they left.

Yeah.

Puck was Puck.

"You're sure no one is home?"

"Positive," Puck nodded. "Ma left yesterday to go visit my nana. She won't be back until Sunday. And Sarah's camping with Brittany's little sister and her parents. They'll drop her off at school on Monday."

It didn't stop him from rushing inside, hide-a-key grabbed faster than Puck could realize that Kurt even knew where it was.

Puck rolled his eyes and followed him into the house, Kurt's bag over his shoulder. He led the way to his room, leaving the door open until Kurt glared at him and made him shut it.

Kurt sat primly on the (surprisingly) made bed, hands in his lap. "So?"

"You said anything."

"Within reason."

The look Puck gave him called bullshit, both of them fully aware of how kinky some nights had gotten. Kurt didn't wonder if Puck wanted to fuck him. They'd tried once before in the early days, but it hadn't felt quite right. He hadn't really liked it and Puck said that it was okay, but that it was hotter when Kurt was fucking him. Said he was too much of a bitch to be submissive.

Puck was smirking as he approached the bed and straddled Kurt's thighs. "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt whispered, heartbeat speeding up as Puck kissed him, one hand locked behind his neck. Kurt's arms encircled his waist, hands pressing to the small of Puck's back, steadying the jock.

Puck let him dominate the kiss, moaning into Kurt's mouth as the countertenor ground up against him. Kurt plundered his mouth, tongue running over Puck's teeth and warring against Puck's own tongue. They breathed sharply through their noses. Puck gasped as the kiss broke and Kurt dove down to kiss and bite at his neck.

Kurt pulled at Puck's t-shirt, tugging it up and off. Attached his lips to Puck's collarbone. Puck ground against him, soft noises erupting from the back of his throat as Kurt left his mark.

Marked Puck as his.

Puck's hands got frantic, tugging Kurt's button-up from his pants and pulling the red and blue striped tie over Kurt's head rather than untie it. Ripped Kurt's shirt open so the buttons went flying. Kurt bit, hard, in retaliation.

They fell backward, Puck still straddling Kurt as they lay on the bed. He pushed Puck onto his back, fingers in the other boy's belt loops. Kissed his way down a muscular chest and back up to a pierced nipple. Took the hoop in his teeth and gave a soft tug. Puck jerked against him, fisting the blankets. Breathed Kurt's name.

Moaned it as Kurt popped the button of his jeans and his cock sprang free. Again when Kurt took him in hand.

Kurt pumped his fist, lips around Puck's nipple as he did. He gasped, surprised, minutes later when Puck flipped them again. Fisted a hand in Puck's Mohawk when the other teen swallowed him down.

Fuck.

He loved Puck's mouth.

Kurt bucked, driving himself further down Puck's throat. Puck coughed around him lightly, backing off an inch. Sucked him until Kurt could feel his balls drawing up against him.

And stopped.

He whimpered Puck's name. Tried to flip them again, but Puck held him down.

"Anything," Puck sing-songed huskily as he drew Kurt's pants and boxer briefs down.

"Puck..."

"An-y-thing."

Reached under his bed and pulled out the special order leather cuffs. He looped one end of each onto his iron headboard and drew Kurt's arms over his head. Closed them around his wrists with a _click_. Kurt tugged at them, but they didn't give.

He yelped as a lube-slick finger slipped inside him.

"Puck-"

"Not gonna fuck you. Though, something is going up there." He pulled up the anal beads with a smirk. "Be grateful I'm not using the fucking vibrator."

Kurt barked a laugh as a second finger slid in.

Groaned low in his throat.

Puck licked at the head of his cock as he finger fucked him, smirking as Kurt fell apart beneath him. Added a third finger and Kurt tried to move against him. Whined when the cuffs wouldn't give. Puck chuckled around his cock.

"_Shit._ Puck..."

It felt like forever before Puck pushed the first lubed bead into Kurt's sweaty and shaking body. A second. A third. Fourth. Kurt shuddered as the last one slid home. Shifted and bit back a shout as one brushed his prostate.

Puck kissed him deeply, a hand lazily jerking Kurt off until he was all but whimpering into the lip lock.

"Please," he begged, strangled, when they broke away.

"Watch," Puck told him, reaching for the lube again. Kurt watched Puck slick his fingers and reach behind him to...

Oh. _Oh. _Shit.

He was...

Kurt moaned, eyes locked on Puck's face as he opened himself. Puck blinked, his eyes fluttering shut, and his mouth dropping open in a silent moan. His head fell back. His body shook.

Then he stopped.

Slid a condom on Kurt, straddled him, and-

Kurt moaned, loud, as Puck lowered himself onto his cock. Bucked his hips and felt the beads shift inside him.

"Hate you," he panted.

"No, you don't." Puck rolled his hips.

They both groaned.

Puck's legs trembled as he rose up and went back down with a grind. Keened on the next, head fallen forward and hands clutching at Kurt.

It started agonizingly slowly. Kurt ached, cock heavy and throbbing inside Puck. Shocks going through his body with every restrained upward thrust as the beads moved and hit his prostate.

Puck was a sadistic son of a bitch.

"Please," he begged. "Just-"

"Let you come?"

"YES!"

Desperate. Without abandon.

Puck moved, faster, deeper, harder. Moans turned into keens turned into outright screams.

Kurt unraveled as he came, thrusting up as Puck clenched around him and rode out his climax with a shout.

They were both still breathing heavily as Puck lifted himself off Kurt and disposed of the condom. He dropped beside Kurt with trembling limbs. Released the restraints and let Kurt grab his t-shirt off the floor to wipe them clean.

They curled up together, Puck's head tucked under Kurt's chin as they lay with their chests pressed together.

"That..."

"Yeah," Puck murmured. He looked up at Kurt, biting his lip. "I wanna be with you, too."

Kurt blinked, eyes wide. Pulled him up an inch for a kiss and rested his head against Puck's.

"Be my boyfriend, Princess?"

"_Yes_."

Puck grinned and kissed him, one hand on Kurt's cheek as he pulled away and closed his eyes, tired.

"Puck?"

"Mm?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "You wanna take the beads out?"

"Nope."

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
